An Empty House
by x-x Lapsus-Calami x-x
Summary: My first fanfic. Edward has the Cullen house all to himself, and invites Bella to a very special 'sleepover'... Please review, any feedback is appreciated! xoxo
1. The proposition

**Hey guys, so this is my first attempt at writing! **

**Please be gentle but please do review, any comments are much appreciated. At the moment this is just one chapter long but depending on reviews etc i will add another!! So if you like it, please let me know and if ya wanna read more... let me know that too!! **

**I own none of the twilight characters... **

***************************************************************************************************************************************

It was only on rare occasions that the Cullen's house was empty but when it was, it was the most relaxing place to spend time in. Edward had decided to go hunting alone a day before the rest of his family for a purpose i wasn't completely sure of. I figured whatever the reason was, he'd reveal it to me in his own time and when he was ready.

I couldn't help but wonder though what he'd be up to in that massive house alone on a Saturday. We hadn't been given any homework assignments so i knew he wouldn't be working, my mind continued ticking away at all the possible explanations. Maybe he wanted some peace and quiet from the Cullen clan? Maybe he was going out of town and didn't want to worry me? Maybe i was over thinking this whole thing a bit too much... Maybe i wouldn't have the chance to think about this much longer as the sound of Edward's footsteps in my room alerted me to his presence. I looked over my left shoulder smiling gratefully for the distraction.

'Hey stranger, just a sec...'

I quickly finished typing an email to Reneé, hurried and flustered as usual as i felt Edward slowly approach me from behind. Shutting my laptop closed and standing up with my back to him, i felt his arms snake round my waist. I closed my eyes revelling in the moment, something i seemed to be doing more often these days.

'I missed you'

His voice was soft and soothing as i felt him snuggle into my neck and sniff my hair, something he seemed to be doing more often these days too. I smiled, still amazed that someone as perfect as him would even look twice at someone like me. Whenever i'd raise these kind of doubts, he'd silence me with a kiss... so sometimes i'd raise them on purpose. Letting the opportunity slide, i began tracing patterns on his hands which were still locked firmly around my waist.

'It's only been about half an hour since i last saw you! You can't have missed me that much'

I giggled as he sighed and began licking my neck like a dog to deliberately make me squeal. I writhed with laughter in his arms and turned to face him to escape the wet onslaught. Suddenly face to face with him now, he began staring at me intently, holding my gaze...his eyes that familiar golden colour which so often made me lose concentration.

'Any minute away from you is mental torture...physical torture too...'

He shot me a lop-sided smile, his hands securing their grip on my lower back. Being in close proximity to Edward always left me in a sort of 'catch 22' state of mind. On the one hand, being physically close to him was all i wanted and desired and was really the only gap between us now given we were definitely mentally connected. We were singing from the same song sheet when it came to everything but physicality. This was the other half of the 'catch 22', as much as i loved being close to him, i knew it was a matter of moments before i'd be pushed away or before Edward's sensible side got the better of him. I was beginning to resent having such a considerate boyfriend, but only when i felt at my most sexually frustrated...

Noticing my silence, he furrowed his brow and moved his head back a fraction, to survey my whole expression. I tried to hide it and feigned a smile but he saw right through it...

'What's wrong, Bella?' His hand was stroking my cheek, his face concerned.

'Nothing, i'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff is all. Nothing to worry about'

'Have i done something wrong? Tell me if i have and i'll try and put it right love'

I blinked hard, 'Can i ask you something?' I hadn't made up my mind what the question was going to be but i figured delay tactics were always good. I had two choices though: The most burning an obvious question would have been 'Are we ever going to be... physical... with each other?' But of course that question took guts to ask and i wasn't sure if i had that confidence with him being merely centimeters from my face. So i opted for the coward's way out...

'You can ask me anything'._ If only!_

'Well erm... i was just wondering what you were planning on doing with an empty house all to yourself?' I could see relief pool into his eyes as the worry flooded from his body and his muscles began to relax again.

'I thought something was seriously wrong, Bella!' Laughing to himself and shaking his head for thinking himself as irrational, he continued:

'I'm glad you mentioned it actually, because i was gonna ask you if you wanted to come over and spend the night with me. Esme and Carlisle said nobody will be back until tomorrow afternoon so we've got the rest of the afternoon and night as well as tomorrow morning to enjoy the house all to ourselves. What do ya say? We can go now if you want to'

His hand was still at my cheek, i turned my head slightly to the left and captured his thumb in a light but sensual kiss, Edward's eyes closed on impact. Suddenly relieved that my paranoia had been simply that and replaying the words 'spend the night with me' over and over again in my mind, i was feeling quite flirtatious. What exactly did he mean by that though?

'Errr yeah, sounds good to me. I love your place, and i love you so it sounds great to me. Are you sure i can stay the night though? I mean, are you ok with it?'

I think Edward understood what i was trying to imply but without tackling the question head on, he leaned in towards me slowly and just as i thought he was about to kiss me, he turned my head with his hand at my chin and whispered almost seductively,

'I'll show you how ok i am with it tonight, Bella'

He licked my neck briefly, i could feel him smiling as my heart beat grew faster.

'I'll come and pick you up in an hour... it's gonna be one hell of a sleepover'

He began walking backwards with a sexy smirk on his face as i stood motionless wide-eyed... managing to mouth an 'ok' before he gracefully disappeared out the window.

My brain was now working overtime. What did he mean? Was i being set up for an almighty fall? I don't think i can take rejection again...especially now that i'm a quivering mass of sexual frustration. Whatever was going to happen, i only had an hour to prepare for it. If we were finally about to do what i hoped we were about to... i'd need to look perfect for him because he deserved nothing less. Even if we were just going to watch a movie or sit and talk for hours in his room then at least i could do that looking good for once, or what i hoped would be good at least.

I sat back down at my desk, realising i hadn't moved from the spot since closing my laptop. Edward had a way of making me feel like i'd run a marathon, the effects he had on me without even being aware of them always surprised me. I'd always been calm and collected, reserved and measured. But around Edward, i was like a puppet and he was the puppeteer but instead of fearing the loss of control, i enjoyed every second of it.

After showering and drying my hair and doing all those 'human things' I reached for my make-up bag which was seldom used, and began to rummage through it, finally pulling out some black eyeliner, mascara and a dark brown eye shadow...all of which i hoped would create a seductive look. I wasn't quite sure what i was doing but how hard could it be?

Now for clothes, what do you wear to this kind of thing? A sleepover, (possibly more), with your vampire boyfriend. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue but there was nothing conventional about our relationship anyway. I remembered the lingerie i had picked up in Port Angeles the last time i took a trip there, i had considered it a huge waste of money after weeks of being sexually frustrated and convinced Edward didn't find me sexually attractive but something in his voice earlier now began to prove me wrong. I was relieved.

I pulled out the black and red lacy lingerie set and put it down on the bed. Looking at it made my breathing heavy, i was nervous. What if Edward laughs at my lame efforts to impress him? What if i'm rejected again and end up wearing this for no reason? But then again... what if Edward ravishes me the minute he sees me? What if all our pent up frustration eventually comes to an end tonight? Deciding the pros outweighed the cons, i slipped the lingerie on and made my way to my wardrobe. I pulled out my little black dress, the dress i thought i'd never get to wear infront of Edward even though, like the lingerie, it was bought with him in mind. It clung to my body accentuating curves that i hadn't noticed i had until now, it was also strapless exposing quite alot of my neck. Maybe not a good idea considering it was one of Edward's weakness, or maybe it was the best idea i'd had for the last hour. Time would tell. My hair was down, left natural and loosely curled, Edward had always preferred it that way and i wanted to look more irresistible than ever to him tonight.

I gave myself one last pep talk aware of my hour running out quickly.

..._Ok Bella, tonight could just about be the best night you'll ever have, or at least the one you've been waiting months for. Don't blow it, be calm and even if he wants to just talk or watch a movie... make him want you while he's doing it... Confidence Bella, be confident._

With that, the sound of gentle footsteps rung lightly in my ears. He's here. Breathe Bella.

'Exquisite...' And so it begins....

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**What do we think guys?!**


	2. The pressure

**Chapter 2- Alot of Sexual tension!! Edward and Bella teasing each other :)**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

I turned slowly, my black strappy stilettos were doing well so far. Edward was studying every inch of me, his eyes trailing from my feet to my legs, to my hips, lingering on my breasts as he subtly licked his lips, finally his eyes racked over my neck past my lips and into my eyes. I could feel myself blushing as i too drank in the image of perfection that stood in front of me. It wore a sleek black dress shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a distinct look of lust that made the butterflies in my stomach flutter against their internal restraint.

One thing stood out for me though as i condemned this moment to memory, and Edward looked down at it too, shifting slightly on the spot as if embarrassed. Edward was... pleased to see me? His attempt at moving merely made us both more aware of it and i suddenly had a burning desire to reach out and touch his throbbing erection. Tearing my gaze away from it, i settled on his eyes now. They were there usual golden colour but the intensity behind them took my breath away, Edward was grinning, obviously past his momentary embarrassment. He cleared his throat.

'I...err... you have no idea what you do to me Bella Swan.' His voice was barely a whisper.I giggled shyly and began to close the gap between us.

'Well i can certainly see my effect if nothing else'

I looked up at him through my lashes; he kissed me lightly on my forehead before thrusting me closer towards him. I gasped feeling his throbbing erection brush so close to my core. Edward growled quietly, the rumbling in his chest merely added to the sensation.

'Now you can feel your effect too'

His voice was sensual and seductive; i felt heat slowly gathering between my legs. Taking the opportunity, i moved my right knee slowly between his legs, nudging his manhood gently in the process. His hand gripped my arm instantly as his eyes slammed shut, hissing my name. I grinned and considered it a well taken opportunity. I nuzzled into his neck and began kissing him softly just under his ear, a spot i knew always made him weak. His grip on my arm loosened as his hand delved into my hair. Pulling on it slightly, forcing me to break contact with his neck, he caught my lips in a kiss.

A kiss that was like a movie scene, filled with passion, fire, desire and lust. His left hand began to explore my back, slowly running up and down feeling the curves of my waist and hips. But all the while kissing me so passionately that my knees were growing weaker, Edward must've noticed this as his right hand gripped hard onto the back of my thigh, supporting it as my strength began to ebb away. His tongue licked at my bottom lip, begging me for entrance and i was more than happy to give it. I felt it slowly come into contact with my own and couldn't help but moan in response. This seemed to encourage him further as his other stilled on my lower back as he tried desperately to push me closer towards him. Trying to do the same, i moved my right leg with Edward's hand still firmly holding the back of my thigh, and grazed it against his erection again. I didn't think it was possible but he was growing harder. This time it was Edward who moaned, breaking the kiss as he struggled to draw breath, a smile crept onto his face. I stood motionless, loving the feeling of being held in his arms, as usual.

We stood like this for a few seconds, talking wasn't necessary. The electricity in the room, the heat between our bodies, the sound of our heavy breathing, the flushed look on my face and the darkness in Edward's eyes said more than any words ever could. We were more than ready to give ourselves to each other in every sense of the word. It had always been Edward who objected to intimacy, always afraid of hurting me and doing something he regretted, but right now, the only thing i think we were both afraid of was being denied our true release.

As if reading my mind, Edward slowly removed my hand from his left shoulder and guided it down and across his perfectly sculpted chest. Letting it go and giving me greater freedom took me by surprise but always the opportunist when it came to Edward's body, i decided to test tonight's boundaries. My hand continued to make its way south, toying with the belt buckle that sported the Cullen family crest. Edward's eyes closed, in appreciation of the moment perhaps. Still not quite satisfied, i suddenly jerked my hand further south, this time allowing it to make a connection with his erection which was now more prominent than ever. He growled in response as his hand flew down to rest on top of my own, the throbbing between my legs began to speed up in time with my heartbeat. Instead of wrenching my hand away from him though, he left his own lying lazily on top of mine. Continuing to test the boundaries, i began working my hand up and down the length of his manhood slowly, raking my nails over his zipper. Edward's hand began to tighten its grip on top of my own.

I was absolutely loving my new-found level of control, I felt like a puppeteer instead of the puppet for once. All too many times, Edward had left me feeling hot and flustered with an insatiable thirst for his body. Seeing the look on his face and the feel of his hand on mine, urgent and forceful made me realise that now was a good time to show him how he had made me feel every time he had denied me his touch, his body, his lips.

Feeling empowered, i slid my hand out from under his own. Through heavy breaths, Edward voiced his distress.

'Bella?' His eyebrows furrowed together.

I smirked as seductively as i could, lightly kissing his lips.

'Yes Edward?'

Realising what I'd just done, Edward ceased frowning and thurst me closer towards him, his hands encircling round my waist. I yelped with surprise, still smirking.

'Hmmm, that wasn't a good idea, Bella' He buried his face in my neck, kissing me gently as if i were his puppet again, clearly attempting to regain control.

I never was one to give up so easily.

'I think it was a great idea, welcome to my world Mr Cullen...' I licked his earlobe as he continued to kiss my neck. I was getting wetter by the second, I'd never felt so empowered and so wanted by him.

'The only world you live in...' He stopped kissing my neck and raised his lips to my ear, whispering softly

'...is mine' I closed my eyes; Edward's voice was deep, husky and full of lust.

Feeling cheeky and determined to have the last word, i smiled and in the most seductive tone i could muster replied:

'Then i think it's about time you welcomed me to it'

Edward pulled back and stared deeply into my eyes, his own were returning to their more familiar golden colour, his hand stroked my cheek lovingly as he sighed. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, i felt the familiar feeling of rejection. I looked away instantly, slightly embarrassed and disappointed with his decision to raise the barrier up again. My hair fell infront of my face, shielding me from his gaze. Edward began to tuck it behind my ear.

He laughed. My head snapped up instantly, wasn't it enough to deny me of what we both clearly wanted? Did he have to laugh at me too? Searching his eyes for an answer, i found one that took me by surprise, his eyes had darkened, the sexy smirk had returned with full force.

'I think you're right, Isabella. But as much as teasing is one of your hidden talents, it's certainly one of mine too. Like i said, that wasn't a good idea...'

Relieved that tonight wasn't going to be over before it had begun but annoyed at his teasing, i pouted slightly pretending to sulk. His eyes were full of passion, full of lust once again. He really was a good tease. I kicked myself mentally for not being more on the ball. Stupid ,sexy, seductive vampire.

'Save your pouting for later, love' He continued to smile, looking as appealing as ever.

Feeling sillier by the second, i tried to change the topic.

'So what are we doing tonight?' My tone was light hearted and overly cheerily as i tried to compensate for my embarrassment.

Leaning closer to me, our foreheads touching, he rubbed his nose against mine like an Eskimo. I was still locked in his embrace, still turned on, still wanting his touch. And apparently, he felt the same.

'Each other, Bella...' His lips captured mine in a long and passionate kiss, his tongue fought furiously with my own as we poured all our sexual energy into each other. His hands were everywhere at once, gripping my shoulders, tangled in my hair, caressing my backside, running up and down my back. I was getting dizzier with every second. I placed my own on his lower back, pulling him closer to me as he had done many times tonight already.

I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach, he groaned low in his throat every time i let it deliberately rub against me by moving my hips. Snapping back to reality, we broke away from each other and drew as much breath as our lungs would take.

'We need to go before i take you right here, right now' He managed to choke out in between breaths, in the most serious tone i'd ever heard from him.

'And that's a bad thing because?!' I giggled.

'Well because, you'd never get to see what i have planned... now let's go before you wave goodbye to that dress you're wearing' he smiled his infamous lop-sided grin and i melted.

'Again...not seeing the problem here, Edward' I laughed again.

'Well besides my own plans, Charlie will be back soon. I wouldn't want him to hear you screaming my name in pleasure. Would you?' I was so wet. He had a point, i wrinkled my nose in disgust and Edward chuckled.

'Thought as much. Well, allow me then to welcome you to my world... properly' He winked and quickly grabbed my wrist, flinging me onto his back.

I felt myself becoming more aroused with every step he took as we sped away towards the Cullen's empty house.


	3. The thoughts

_**** Haven't updated this for months, hope you enjoy it! Please review!****_

Ordinarily i'd close my eyes when travelling 'Edward-style' but tonight, I couldn't seem to do anything but keep them firmly open. My every sense was heightened, the smell of the trees, the sound of the whistling wind but perhaps more noticeably, the feel of Edward's body as i clung to it firmly. Trying desperately to shake the creeping imagery from my mind, i blinked hard... I wouldn't have to imagine for much longer.

The Cullen house was an incredible sight in the daylight, spacious and open. Yet the darkness made it seem warm and cosy as the lights from inside created a welcoming glow from within. Edward's hands began to loosen their grip as they slid slowly away from the backs of my thighs. I sighed quietly at the loss of intimate contact. Edward must've noticed and flashed me a grin,

'Plenty of time for all that...' He winked. I looked at my feet shyly and scoffed, damn his super- hearing ability.

He reached for my hand and headed for the door. A wave of emotion rushed over me, i wouldn't be leaving this house the same person. I'd still be me, but i'd be sort of more... fulfilled. Satisfied. Although, definitely not more in love because that was just impossible. I smiled at the thought, my heart beating suddenly faster.

I entered behind Edward, who shut the door behind me with his left hand stretching past me, his face edging forward until it was but a fraction away from my own. His chest came into contact with my own as he gently nudged me, my back softly thudded flush against the door. His eyes searched mine, desperately searching for my thoughts. I looked up at him, smiling as sexily as I could. His hand still lingered at the side of my head from where it had closed the door, I slowly ran my hand along his right side from his back down to his hip. He growled at the contact, the sound vibrating low in his chest, stirring movement in my own. I softly pressed my lips to his; sensuously they melted together before I drew back teasingly. Edward was about to protest but sense overcame him.

'Where are my manners? Against the front door? Bad Edward' He slapped his wrist playfully, grinning all the while.

'I was just thinking the same thing...plenty of time for that, if that's what you're into...' He raised his eyebrows at my response making me giggle.

'Is that so huh?'

'Yes sir, i aim to please' Again shocked at my cheekiness, Edward laughed.

'Well that makes two of us. Except...' He paused and whispered in my ear '...i don't just aim, i succeed' He kissed my ear softly, the heat from his mouth making my cheeks blush.

He pulled back admiring his effect, still grinning. I sighed, obviously defeated. Round one to Cullen.

'We'll see Mr Cullen' I lightly pushed past him; I could still be feisty if not as seductive as my own personal God.

Edward lightly tugged me back in his direction. 'We will, but first... I want to show you something that i've been meaning to show you for a while now' I raised my eyebrows this time and he chuckled. 'Well that too, but not just yet...patience Bella' I rolled my eyes as he guided me to the staircase and all the way up it.

We reached Carlisle's study, Edward gently pushed the door open and i followed him in. This room had always fascinated me. Bookcases full of medical journals, ornate ornaments scattered inbetween them on the shelves, rich tapestries adorned the walls but the one thing that always held my attention was the Cullen family crest painted in the centre of the ceiling in a bright gold that seemed to glow even when the lights were out. My mind suddenly raced back to my last encounter with the family crest...Edward's belt buckle... I suddenly snapped back to reality as Edward slammed a leather-bound book onto the desk at the far end of the room. I frowned but went to investigate nevertheless, i hadn't realised i was tip toeing but apparently Edward had.

'Nobody's home Bella, you don't have to tip toe'

'Oh right, sorry' I whispered.

'You don't have to whisper either' he laughed. I blushed, smooth Bells, real smooth.

'Come here' He reached out for my hand, I took it willingly.

'Awww, a bed time story already?' I joked.

'It's a lot more significant than a bed time story I'll have you know' His smile lit up the room putting the desk lamp to shame.

'But first, some background...In the 1950's Carlisle treated a girl who had been self harming, he sat with her for hours trying to work out why. He'd ask her questions, every day and every day she'd just sit and stare at him in silence. He'd come home and tell us all how frustrating it was not to be able to help someone who clearly needed comforting. The girl eventually discharged herself from hospital and after she did, Carlisle discovered that she'd left her journal behind. She left him this note' He opened the front cover and handed me an old discoloured piece of paper.

_Dr Cullen,_

_Sometimes a pen can say more than spoken words ever could... _

_Thank you for everything and i hope this answers your questions. _

_Harriet_

'She believed that writing was sometimes a better way of expressing emotion. Carlisle found it really inspirational and from then on, he urged us all to write down the things we felt we couldn't always say out loud. We've all got our own books, Carlisle encouraged us not to share it with anyone because it was such a personal thing to do. But, I want to share mine with you because... mine began with you.' He looked away shyly.

I was confused, how could they begin with me when i hadn't known him for all those years?

'How can they begin with me when i wasn't...'

'because before you, i wasn't... awake.' He interjected, squeezing my hand for emphasis.

He continued,

'I wasn't what I am now. I wasn't...happy. I was just an empty shell. I felt no real emotion, I just did what i had to and that was all. I know it sounds so cliché but not a word of this is a lie' He looked deep into my eyes and cupped my cheek in his hand.

'Before you, I just hunted and pitied myself. I resented my whole family not for what they were or what they made me but because... they were happy. They had a reason to smile, they had each other and I wanted that so bad. And then I got it... I got you.' He smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

'When i first saw you, i got that rush i'd been dreaming of, that feeling that i thought was dead forever. It was amazing, i didn't know what to do with it, so i wrote about it... I wrote about you, I wrote all the things I'd thought but wasn't brave enough to say in case they scared you with their intensity and passion... I want you to read them, I want you to really know what you do to me in every sense of the word. I want you to know how much you mean to me and how much i really am madly in love with you Bella Swan.'

Tears had began filling my eyes but i quickly blinked them back and not knowing what else to do to express my happiness, I flung myself haphazardly into his arms. He caught me and wrapped his arms tightly round me, steadying me in the process. We stayed like this for a few minutes at least, far too comfortable to break the moment. Edward broke the peaceful silence.

'Today i saw something i thought i'd never see again. I saw something that made me feel alive again. She's perfection. But i scared her away, her scent flooded my nose, her beating heart echoed in my ears, the taste of her filled my mind with anticipation. But it wasn't her blood i wanted, it was her... her in her entirety. I wanted to see her smile, laugh, frown even sneeze. I wanted to make her happy, I wanted to make her giggle, I wanted to make her cry out in pleasure. All within seconds of seeing her. This is it, i know it... She's what i was waiting for, I've found her... She's the one i'll wake up to and the one i'll fall asleep with, she's the one i'll laugh with and joke with, she's the one i'll protect with every breath that remains in my body, she's the one i'll love until i AM no longer...'

I slowly leaned back in Edward's arms only to realise he hadn't been reading from the book. He looked down at me, a serious look on his face.

'That's the first entry...'

I raised my hand and pressed it against his smooth cheek, he shut his eyes serenely, enjoying the sensation. I let my thumb stroke softly against his skin, his grip on me grew firmer, more forceful.

'Bella, you are everything to me' He whispered.

I was unsure what to do, i wanted to read the book but i was overcome with a different emotion- i wanted to show Edward how much he meant to me and how much his feelings mirrored my own, matching their intensity and passion word for word.

'Edward, you are all I'll ever want.... I don't need to read how you feel right now, i need you to show me. I need you to let me show you how i feel and what you do to me too.... I need you to let me love you like i want to and really let me into your world.... I need you to stop worrying that i'm too fragile because every second you deny us physically... it hurts us both. You don't need to write it down, I'm right here... tell me...show me...'

Edward's eyes flashed open, searing gold with an intensity i'd never seen before. His eyes were full of... lust. Heat pooled between my legs as my breathing sped up. My hand dropped to my side as i stood limp, nervous and waiting.

'Tell you?' He said quietly, pulling me tighter to him again.

My legs began to feel like jelly, my eyes searched his for an incline as to what my answer should be. I knew what we both wanted.

'Tell me what you want to do to me...' I licked my lips, not meaning to be seductive but more as a counter to my nervousness. Edward watched fascinated, inbetween shallow breaths. He leaned forward pinning me to Carlisle's desk and forcing me to sit on it. Now towering above me, he whispered lustfully,

'You want me to tell you that i want to touch every part of you?...' his hand crawled painfully slow up my knee, my thigh... over my stomach... between my breasts and finally along the middle of my neck to my chin. I remained limp barely able to sit up straight on Carlisle's desk but managing to nod my head.

'You want me to tell you how much i'm going to kiss every inch of your body?...' his mouth traced soft gentle kisses on my cheek and along my jaw line before reaching my eagerly-awaiting mouth. I kissed him ferociously, feeling him grin against my frantic lips. He pulled back, stopping me in my tracks.

'You want me to tell you...' he leaned back in slowly '... how much i want to taste you...' He licked my bottom lip, i groaned in response imagining the ways Edward could 'taste' me. Again, he grinned.

I felt slightly embarrassed at my eagerness and was determined to regain some small amount of control. He was making me want him so bad, but I hadn't got all dressed up for nothing... He needed to want me as much as I wanted him...

I stared up at his grinning face as innocently yet as sexy as i could. I slowly parted my legs as they hung over the edge of the desk, the tops of Edward's legs sloped straight between them, i tightened my grip around them clenching my muscles and shifting my weight further forward off the desk towards his chest and increasingly hard member. My hands were now at the perfect height for what i had in mind... I grew wetter at the thought.

'Why don't you tell me how much you want me to touch you too...' my hand slowly crept along the inside of his thigh, his muscles clenched at every movement. His eyes snapped shut and his head fell lazily back as if in deep concentration, of what i wasn't sure but i continued.

'Why don't you tell me how much you want me to kiss every inch of your body too...' my hands continued their exploration. I slowly brushed them across Edward's zipper, scraping the material lightly as they went. A hiss escaped his parted lips. I began tracing the outline of his buckle as i had done earlier in my room. My fingers shook with anxiety but managed to unfasten and unthread the belt, i slowly tugged it and watched it snake around Edward's waist before it came away completely. Edward opened his eyes, waiting for my next move, staring unwaveringly into my own.

His hand found the back of my neck and buried itself in my hair.

'Why don't you tell me...how much you want me...' I slowly dragged his zipper down the length of his erection, his hand tugged lightly on my hair as he groaned loudly.

'...to taste you too...'

_**Pleeeease review! If ya like it, let me know and i'll continue! **___


	4. The hunt

**_Ok Guys, literally haven't updated in what feels like years! Decided to take this story in a less conventional direction, hope we like 'hide and seek' ;)_**

Suddenly overcome with self control, Edward's hand raced down to stop me from teasing him any further. I pouted, looking up at him through my thick lashes.

'Or not?'

Edward grinned.

'Don't look so disappointed, beautiful. We've got a long night ahead of us, wouldn't want to _blow _all the excitement and fun so soon now would we?'

He raised his eyebrows, emphasising the 'blow' in his sentence. I raised mine in response, but decided to humour him anyway.

'Ah I see, fair point Mr Cullen. So, what other fun activities do you have planned for us then?' Well aware of how open ended that question was, I was quite proud of my misleading question.

Edward looked away as though deep in thought, my favourite crooked smile soon washed across his face. I was definitely nervous now; perhaps I'd been a bit too open with that question!

'Well, what do you say to a game of "Hide and Seek"?' Well, that's got to be a dictionary definition of 'curve ball' if ever I'd seen one.

'Hide and Seek? Edward, are you serious?'

I wasn't sure if that was just a kinky game or not, I decided to double check...

'Yeah, why not? This house is huge, could be exciting!'

Edward's eyes were bright; he was clearly envisioning this going places I wasn't quite following.

'But there's only like 2 of us? How fun could it be?' I shook my head slowly, I was totally confused. Had I seriously put him off me so much that he was resorting to playing classic childhood games?

Edward sensed the concern; at least I think he did. His tone softened and his hands cupped my face and his eyes met mine fiercely, as though he was trying to drill his idea into me.

'Well, I can think of several 'fun' activities that wouldn't require anyone else to participate in with us... can't you?' He winked. He paused and measured my face for a response, I didn't have one.

'Besides, hide and seek Cullen-style IS fun, don't knock it until you've tried it... Hide and seek with a predator, are you brave enough Miss Swann?' He leaned down, his face slowly approaching mine, his breath tickling my nose. I revelled in the sensation.

'Well that depends on what happens when you've captured me, doesn't it?' I smiled my own crooked smile, not nearly as breath taking as Edward's though, nothing else would ever compare to it.

'Well, that's the name of the game isn't it? Pursuit and chase...' His finger traced my bottom lip, I subconsciously closed my eyes, revelling in his direct touch this time.

'...rewarded by prize... So what do you say Bella, hide and seek with your favourite predator?' His lips had found their way to my ear, his voice a mere whisper creeping slowly through my mind.

'...Or is it more a game of hide and seek with your favourite victim?' I whispered back, my voice undoubtedly laced with lust and desire.

'A willing victim, I hope...' Again, his doubt resurfaced, I opened my eyes suddenly aware of what he was suggesting...

'Hang on a second here you cheater! You'll totally be able to sniff me out! That's such an unfair advantage, Edward!' I began to protest and pushed him back gently.

He chuckled loudly.

'And that's the last time I underestimate you, huh?'

I nodded vigorously.

'That's right, predator! I'm the smartest victim you've ever encountered' I smiled proudly like a child, making him laugh louder. Edward's laugh was like music to my ears, just knowing I was able to provoke that much happiness in him made me determined to make him laugh as much as I could. It was a fascinating sound to me and always would be.

He leaned into me again and having regained his composure, whispered softly.

'Well, there's a way to limit my advantage... You can dilute your scent and make it harder for me to seek you out...' His eyebrows were raised again as his eyes drilled into mine.

I narrowed mine, confused. What did he mean 'dilute' my scent? How could I possibly throw him off course? Maybe I could misdirect him by hiding in different places, but that would involve him hearing my footsteps. I was caught no matter what diversion I tried to use! I suddenly didn't like the idea of this game.

'But it's impossible for me not to get caught by you, you're the ultimate hunter!'

He laughed again and pulled back, crossing his arms against his chest. His back straightened, as though he was surveying the situation, looking for a solution to our little dilemma. He grinned, he'd obviously developed one...

'Well, your scent is obviously really concentrated because it's all over not just you, but... your clothes too... you'll just have to remove them as you go...' his voice was heavy, but it had a trace of a smile in it, as though he was holding back a laugh. Probably because he was half expecting my response.

'Edward if this is one almighty plan to get me naked you could've just asked ya know...' I smiled and similarly crossed my arms to mirror his pose.

I had to admit though, this did sound like quite a good solution, I could tease Edward with my clothes but still be hard to find. It could be quite an interesting scenario... My mind started to race through different outcomes this little game could present to us, but deciding I'd much rather experience them for myself, I concluded that I'd take a leap of faith.

'I guess it really **is** an effective solution though... game on, predator' I winked and slid off the desk quickly.

I reached up to kiss him on the lips before running to the door of the office, shouting instructions as I went...

'You gotta give me at least a minute's head start though...'

Edward laughed and just as I left the room I heard him warn in a dark but strangely sexy voice,

'...Run my little rabbit run...'

I giggled and headed for the stairs, the chase was on...

The Cullen's stair case had never seemed as long, every step seemed to take so much effort especially in my black 'it's-party-time-tonight' killer heels. As I reached the top, I looked back briefly, my hair being swept to one side in the process. The door of Carlisle's office was slightly ajar, meaning either Edward was listening intently or that I'd left it open upon leaving. I honestly couldn't remember, but the fact that Edward was probably listening intently made me more aware of the task at hand – how the hell was I going to hide from him? This was so futile.

But in that moment, I realised that I wasn't particularly bothered about how logical this game was, fact is; it was sorta sexy! I mean, who wouldn't want to be 'hunted' by a certain Vampish God. Although I was delicate in comparison to him, I couldn't resent him for it. It just made me feel more feminine when in his presence, and undoubtedly made him even more of an Alpha male. The fact that he handled me like a china-doll might well have been frustrating on occasion, but more than anything else, it made me feel precious and protected, loved...admired even. Edward's ability to make me feel significant was unrivalled, nobody had ever made me feel important let alone like some kind of personal messiah.

So although I'd be easy to capture, perhaps that's what this was all about – a predator and his prey, a show of masculinity and a case for female subservience...

Perhaps I was over thinking this slightly but I couldn't help wonder: why would Edward want to play hide and seek with me knowing it'd be a fairly quick game?

Maybe he _wanted_ to catch me... maybe this was an elaborate plan to seduce me by demonstrating to me how masculine and powerful he was? It's not like that was even necessary, but it definitely excited me.

I was snapped back to reality when I heard the door of Carlisle's office creek open oh so quietly, with a sharp intake of breath I hurriedly took off my killer heels and left them lying haphazardly at the top of the stairs. Looking to the right, I saw the corridor that led to the Cullen's library. My every sense was heightened as I slowly made my way down it, no plan in my head whatsoever but I was a good improviser. I pushed the huge wooden door open as quietly as I could, quickly looking back in the direction I'd just come from. Still. Silent. Safe.

A stroke of genius overtook me as I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I gathered my hair in one hand and unbuckled the clasp of my necklace with the other- a crystal heart on a thin black ribbon that my mum had given me on my 15th birthday. I'd get it back safely I knew that, but it also probably smelt a lot like me given it was often subject to my vanilla-esque perfume which I always wore with it. Hopefully it would lead Edward in here first. I needed to be quick though so I again haphazardly draped it over the door handle, leaving the pendant hanging idly in the darkness.

Happy with my efforts I retreated back out of the room as silently as I possibly could, holding my breath all the while. Again I hastily glanced back down the corridor and was greeted with the same silence as before. I was still safe so I moved on. Tip toeing down the corridor, brushing my fingers along the wall to try and dilute my scent further.

I hadn't thought much about my decision to turn right at the top of the stairs, but as I approached the second familiar door, I was quite glad for my sharp decision- the Cullen's music room. The room that housed the piano Edward so frequently played, much to my approval. I gently pushed the door open with my fingertips, it creaked in response but I made it safely inside nonetheless.

'Not the quietest of prey I've ever encountered, I'll admit'

Edward's voice echoed on the other side of the door, bouncing off the walls of the corridor. He was near, that much was true. I stood perfectly still, only just able to hear the smugness in his voice. It was sexy, but frustrating. I was trying my best! Clearly I needed to up the ante. So far i'd submitted my shoes and my necklace; obviously this needed to go a bit further...

I reached up to my hair and slide my black Alice band off the back of my head detangling it from my curls. Scanning the room for a place to put it, I found the acoustic guitar Edward rarely played sat all shiny and new to my left in its black stand. I hooked my Alice band over the top of it, again just leaving it dangling. It looked totally out of place, the only poorly placed object in such an immaculate room. I felt guilty leaving it there and letting it disrupt Esme's meticulous interior design arrangements.

'You know maybe this game is a bad idea after all, Bella' Edward was a lot nearer than he had been, definitely at the top of the staircase if not beyond it.

'I mean, being barefoot can't be comfortable on old floor boards, can it?' He'd obviously found my shoes, I smiled at the amused tone he was bellowing out into the darkness. He was clearly testing me, waiting for me to shout back and give the game away, well I might not have been the quietest prey, but like I told him, I was probably the smartest...

If Edward wanted to be cheeky, then I'd match him on it. I quickly bent down, the blood rushing to my head, my heart now pounding in my ears disrupting my mental silence. I reached under the bottom of my dress and tugged my tights down slowly rolling them over my knees and finally stepping out of them, gently replacing my feet on the floor one after the other. I held them up to the light shining in through the huge bay window in the room and grinned. He obviously hadn't realised I was wearing tights if he thought I was already barefoot, they were admittedly a perfect match with my skin tone. Hopefully they would be a good distraction... But where to put them?

As I tip toed to the piano in the centre of the room, I saw the dust on top of it sparkle like glitter, reflected by the moonlight that poured in from the window. Maybe I could communicate with him in the dark after all. I placed the tights gracefully on top of the piano keys and edged my way round to write my dust-message. It needed to be something simple, but captivating...

The proverbial light bulb in my mind lit up: _'Want more?' _

Well it was definitely simple... and hopefully captivating.

A loud thud broke the silence once again and my head immediately snapped in its direction. Edward was in the library, he wasn't far behind me.

'The library...hmm not many places to hide in here, Bella...'

Had he not found my necklace? Maybe he thought I'd double bluffed him?

Whatever the reason for his lingering, I was grateful, but I needed to get out of here and quick.

Edward was right about one thing though, the floor definitely was uncomfortable with bare feet.

Pushing through the discomfort, I reached the door and slipped round it back into the dark familiarity of the corridor. The only other room down this corridor was empty, Edward had once told me there had been talk of turning into a guest room but obviously that idea was more for show than actual function.

I'd have to wait it out in there until Edward entered the music room, then I could try and sneak past him back down the corridor. I was quite aware that this was going to be impossible but I had no other choice available. I wasn't going to give up having got this far in such a seemingly one sided battle.

'I'm quite shocked you've lasted this long if I'm honest...'

Edward was getting louder; he was near the door of the library fast approaching the corridor himself.

I ran as quietly as I could to the door of the empty room, my hair swooshing behind me creating that wind-in-the-hair effect you only ever see in the movies. I probably looked ridiculous but I didn't really care, this was definitely exhilarating. Closing the door behind me, I leaned against it gradually placing my weight on it so as to avoid it creaking. It didn't. Relief washed over me.

Edward's footsteps were definitely getting louder now, he was stalking the corridor like a true hunter. Slowly, calmly, measured steps, barely making any other movement.

I doubted this was even difficult for him; he usually popped up at my bedroom window silently with little effort. I often wished I had that ability, to just pop up silently. Instead I think my clumsiness often announced my presence in a room long before I really wanted to be announced myself. I blushed at the thought of my own clumsiness and shook my head. I really couldn't screw up now, I needed to be careful.

'...knowing that I'm chasing you, just makes you even more intoxicating to me...' Edward spoke softly and quietly, he knew I was in earshot, obviously aware of the fact that I could only now be in one of the two remaining rooms down the corridor.

I smiled and panicked simultaneously, Bella Swann 'intoxicating'? I'd never get bored of hearing that...

'...I hope you're not expecting to be treated in any special kind of way once you're caught' He was laughing as he spoke. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'I mean, i usually err...man handle my prey... I'm known to be quite full on when I hunt... I hope that doesn't bother you? Although, it's a bit late now if it does...' His voice suggested he had the cheekiest of smiles on his face. God he was sexy!

My legs began to wobble slightly, Edward and 'man handle'... those are two words that sat perfectly well in my eyes. 'No complaints here!' I so desperately wanted to shout back, but i resisted the temptation, I was determined not to be an easy catch... although to be honest, I was definitely looking forward to being caught now.

A door creaked open disturbing my trail of thought, probably for the better. The music room.

I straightened up again and turned to face the door, ready to make my run past it and back down the corridor. Opening it slightly and peering through the slight crack, I could see Edward's shadow on the floor, obviously reflected from the window behind the grand piano. He wasn't far into the room if his shadow was still on the hallway floor, the room was huge. Suddenly it veered to the left – my Alice band had been located.

With this shadow no longer a guiding force, I took the plunge and carefully stepped outside the empty room. I sidestepped my way toward the opening of the Music room, approaching the stream of light on the corridor floor tentatively, constantly flickering my eyes between the floor and the entrance itself.

Edward was presumably by the piano at this stage. I popped my head into the stream of moonlight and slowly peered into the room. Edward was stood with his back to me but angled slightly. I watched intently as he stroked the piano keys before gingerly picking my tights up with both hands. His fingers coiled tightly round them creasing them severely in his grip. He growled that lusty growl I was so rarely able to elicit from him. That growl he so rarely let himself make in front of me, certainly... the hunter was in tonight.

My eyes stayed fixed on him as he unravelled his fingers and thread my tights between them. It was like watching a kite fly delicately in the sky, with such ease and gentleness yet such power and strength. Edward's head slowly started to zone in on something else though- my message on the piano top.

Edward shifted his weight to his right foot, no doubt in an attempt to get a better look at it. I grinned; cheeky Bella was definitely a side of me that rarely came out to play. This really was a night of first occurrences in more ways than one, I thought.

My tights fell to the floor gently as Edward read the message aloud to himself.

His voice was dark, heavy, serious, dripping with lust. His arm suddenly shot from his side and gripped the piano, making me jump rather violently.

He growled again, his face looking down toward the floor.

'_Want more' _he repeated.

'_You have no idea'_ his head rolled back as his eyes shot up toward the ceiling. He exhaled slowly, as though trying to control his frustration and lust at the same time.

Hearing the fiery desire in his voice overtook any remaining rationality I had left, I felt too compelled to keep quiet. So I didn't.

Slowly edging myself fully into the strip of moonlight, I straightened my back, pushed my chest out and shoulders back, placed my hands on my hips and tilted my head to the side, hoping with everything I had that I looked seductive in that moment... I took a deep breath...

'Well...' I broke the silence.

Edward's head snapped in my direction instantly. He grinned and lustfully growled at the same time, I nearly lost it then and there, but I managed to regain focus and composure.

'...come get it then...' I flashed him my own crooked grin, his chest was rising and falling rapidly. We were both calculating our next move. I decided to take my chances and dashed down the corridor, back towards the stairs...

This was easily the sexiest game of hide and seek I'd ever played...

**Please review guys, any feedback is much appreciated! Do we like this 'game' playing?**


End file.
